Demon Days
by Liber-T.E.A
Summary: The long awaited final part of my "Fourth Week" trilogy!  Neku's group has been sent back to the UG.  Now, not only must they fight for their survival, but for the survival of Shibuya as well.  NxS, JxR, BxE.  Rated T to be safe.
1. Week 6, Day 1: Intro

Here is is: the long awaited final part of the "Fourth Week" trilogy! This fic will have OC's from you- the readers, as well as a few of my own! You sent them to me, and I have selected a few, as well as a few of my own, to use in this story.

Also, this fic will be an album fic (like a songfic, only for an entire album) set to the Gorillaz album "Demon Days". Each day in the fic will be a two-parter, and each part will be based on a song. Please go and listen to it. Otherwise, you won't be able to enjoy this fic fully.

I don't own TWEWY, Gorillaz, or "Intro". They are owned by Squeenix and the awesome duo of Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett respectively.

* * *

**WEEK 6, DAY 1: INTRO**

_Who put me down at the fresh end of the food chain?  
Who put me down at the fresh end of the food chain?  
Who put me down at the fresh end of the food chain?  
Who put me down at the fresh end of the food chain?  
Who put me down at the fresh end of the food chain?  
Who put me down at the fresh end of the food chain?  
Who put me down at the fresh end of the food chain?  
Who put me down at the fresh end of the food chain?  
Who put me down at the fresh end of the food chain?  
Who put me down at the fresh end of the food chain?_

_You are now entering the harmonic realm._

Darkness. Neku could only see darkness. It was so familiar, and it filled him with hatred and dread. He knew nearly instantly what the darkness meant, and he had swore that he would not be back so quickly.

He was alone, and nothing could be heard but silence. The emptiness was deafening, and he longed for it to end.

Soon, however, it did.

* * *

When he awoke, he immediately recognized the noise created by pedestrians walking to work. Neku slowly stood up, unfazed by people walking right through him. He knew that he was in the UG already, and he was prepared. Plus, he was in the Scramble. He knew exactly where he was too.

Not one minute later, he got a text message:

_ATTENTION 000'S: GET TO 104_

_YOU HAVE 360 MINUTES_

_FAIL AND FACE ERASURE _

He was ready for the pain on his hand, and he began walking towards Hachiko.

* * *

When Joshua woke up, he was disoriented. He knew where that he was in the UG, but he hadn't woken up in the middle of the street like that in a long time. That was something that Players did, not Reapers, and certainly not Composers.

However, after he got his bearings, he immediately thought of Rhyme. Where was she? Was she OK? He remembered that she had been shot as well, so she had to be in the Game as well. The thought of a stray Noise Erasing her made him sick to his stomach. Joshua couldn't take a chance, and the arrival of the text message and the timer didn't slow him down as he bolted out of Udagawa.

* * *

Beat woke up with a massive headache, but he remembered what happened as he got the text message.

As he stood up, he looked around, and he found that he was at AMX. Beat then remembered that Rhyme was in danger, but he also remembered that he had to get to 104. Looking for her would have to wait.

* * *

Shiki was awoken by the sounds or teenage girls laughing. She immediately sat up, and she found that she was in Cadoi City. She rubbed her head, only to find that her glasses were repaired. Shoving the thoughts aside, she then got the text and timer. She knew what she had to do, and she just hoped that Neku was alright.

* * *

Rhyme woke up to the sounds of cars driving by, and she was frozen with fear. She had woken up in Miyashita Park Underpass. Of all the places to end up, she HAD to get that one.

She laid there for a few moments as the timer arrived, thinking about her friends, and how she got there. However, she soon gained resolve: she would get out of this alive. Joshua was waiting.

* * *

Eri awoke to people walking by. She instantly freaked out, and she stood up. A pedestrian then walked through her, and she fell down in fear. Was she a ghost? Was she dead? If so, were the others dead too?

She stood up, and instantly got the text message. Just as she finished reading it, she clutched her hand in pain. To her horror, blood-red numbers appeared on her hand, and they began counting down the minutes. Still freaking out, she remembered the text message, and she began slowly walking towards 104.

* * *

Above 104, Minamimoto stood like a god, surrounded by his 5 subordinates. He smiled a devil's smile, and he prepared for his Game to begin.

* * *

And there you go! The first chapter is finished! I know it took longer than expected, but bear with me. I should update a little faster now.

Thanks to Peppurrmint for beta-ing!

Please read and review!


	2. Week 6, Day 1: Last Living Souls

I don't own TWEWY, the Gorillaz, or "Last Living Souls". Square Enix and two awesome British guys do.

* * *

**WEEK 6, DAY 1: LAST LIVING SOULS**

_Are we the last living souls?  
Are we the last living souls?  
Are we the last living souls?  
Are we the last living souls?_

_Take a gun  
Or how you say  
That's no way you behave_

_Just a law, a new begin  
Sing a song that doesn't sin  
And it grows  
Hey, you know_

_Are we the last living souls?  
Are we the last living souls?  
Are we the last to get away to some another day?  
Do we know  
Well, we know  
Doesn't seem to be conveyed that way_

_Are we, are we the last living souls?  
Are we the last living souls?  
Are we the last living souls?  
Are we the last living souls?_

_Get up, get up, get up, get up..._

_What you say?  
Cause all I was on  
I got it down wrong  
I see myself to get  
And the Lord, seeing all now  
Can you take us in  
The part that comin' on  
The coldest man doesn't see it's all_

_We go to the car  
I see you walk to the far  
And when you get there do you see  
You fit the last you need on me_

_Cause we're the last living souls  
We're the last living souls  
Yeah, we're the last living souls  
We're the last living souls _

"It's times like these when I wish I had even a fraction of my powers back!"

Joshua was running from a large swarm of Noise who were following him because he made the stupid mistake of scanning the area with a Player Pin. After getting hung up for a while trying to lose them, he ended up at Tipsy Tose Hall.

Satisfied that he lost them, he sat down in the middle of the street to catch his breath. It wasn't like anyone could see him anyways.

The ashen-haired boy pulled out his phone, and he tried to call Mr. H. unsuccessfully. He was definitely stuck on the level of Players.

He took a deep breath. This was going to be a major hassle.

Then, Joshua heard the sound of someone running. He sat up to look, and the runner smashed into him, knocking the air out of him. After a few seconds to breathe again, he looked up to see who was laying on him.

"Rhyme?"

* * *

Unknown to Joshua, Rhyme had a similar Noise problem. She ran from Towa Records all the way to Tipsy Tose Hall before she noticed that she lost them. The only reason she stopped, however, was because she wasn't looking where she was going and ran right into Joshua.

When she was able to breathe again, she looked forward to see that she was laying right on top of Joshua. However, he wasn't sporting his normal snide smile; instead, he had a look of relief on his face.

* * *

Seeing Rhyme alive (or as alive as one can be in this case), made his heart skip a beat. Though he could easily make a joke about how she was laying on him, he decided to skip that and embrace her. She was thoroughly surprised by his actions, but she quickly relaxed. Rhyme soon began crying, and Joshua couldn't do anything but hold her. No words were needed.

However, he soon remembered that he was in the UG, and there was a mission to accomplish.

"Raimu dear?"

"*Sniff*...Yes Joshua?"

"We need to get to 104, but we need to make a pact first."

"...Ok."

She slowly got off of him, and as they looked into each other's eyes, a blinding white light engulfed them.

After the light faded away, Joshua grabbed her hand.

"Come on! We need to meet the others at Hachiko first!"

With that, they were off.

* * *

Eri was incredibly scared. She was at the Scramble Crossing, and she was almost at 104, but she felt awful. People were walking through her and talking like she wasn't even there.

All she remembered was Shiki getting shot, then a blinding pain in her back, and then...nothing but black. Then, she woke up as a ghost.

However, as she got to 104, she hit an invisible wall face-first, causing her to fall backwards.

The fashionista then began to cry.

"Why me? First, I die, then I'm a ghost, and now I can't even get to 104 without getting hit in the face! What did I do?"

However, she then felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up. It was Neku. To her, at that moment, he looked like a guardian angel that came to rescue her.

"C'mon Eri. Lets go wait for the others."

"Neku? Wha...?"

"I'll explain on the way."

"On the way where?"

"Hachiko."

"I was just there!"

"Well, we need to go back."

"Why?"

"That's where Players go to find partners."

She sniffled, and he helped her to her feet.

"Now, about this Game..."

* * *

"So, that's why people keep walking through me!"

"Yes. Basically, we can hear and see them, but not the other way around. The only time we can interact with people in the RG is when we go into shops with a special Reaper logo spray-painted on the building."

"Ok."

"Any more questions?"

"Yeah: Where are the others?"

"...I don't know. I assume they're here as well, but I don't know where they all ended up in Shibuya."

They were sitting on the benches around the statue, but Neku couldn't help but sit with his head down. Eri could easily tell what was on his mind.

"You're thinking about Shiki, aren't you?"

"I can't help it. I have the image of her dead body in my blood-covered arms burned into my head."

"It was hard for me too. I mean, my best friend was murdered in front of me!"

Neku then had a thought.

"Eri, what do you remember of Shiki from three weeks ago?"

"Um...nothing really. We didn't talk much that week, and nothing major happened when we did. Why?"

Neku chuckled.

"Eri, I have to tell you this: Shiki, Joshua, Beat, Rhyme and I were all dead 3 weeks ago."

Eri looked at him like he was crazy.

"What do you mean? I DO remember hanging out with Shiki!"

"No, your memories were modified. We were actually right here in the UG."

Eri took a deep breath. This was a lot to take in.

"H-how did you guys die?"

"Well...I don't know about Shiki, but Beat and Rhyme got hit by a car. I got..."

At the thought of how this was going to sound to her, Neku started laughing, freaking her out.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just...you won't believe what I'm going to say."

"What? How did you die?"

"Okay, I'll tell you. I got shot in the face...by Joshua."

Eri felt her jaw drop.

"You mean..."The-guy-that's-dating-Rhyme" Joshua?"

Neku nodded.

"Why?"

"He was the Composer, or leader, of Shibuya's UG at the time, and he wanted to destroy it. So, he made a bet with his Conductor, or his second-in-command, to determine the fate of Shibuya. He then had to find someone to play the Game in his place, and he decided to pick me. I don't know why he did, but he shot me in the face, and I ended up here."

"So...why are you guys so trusting of him? I would probably hurt him if I saw him, and I definitely wouldn't let him hang out with me!"

"Well...I didn't want to let him, at first. I still don't trust him fully, but...he had nowhere else to go."

"What do you mean?"

"The Angels, who rank higher than Joshua, stripped him of his powers and kicked him out of the UG. He didn't have anywhere to stay, no one to turn to. When you first met him, he was staying at my place. He still is, actually."

"Oh."

Silence emerged for a few minutes. However, the silence was broken by a loud voice.

"YO! Neku! Eri! Over here!"

"Beat!"

Sure enough, the hulking skateboarder was running towards them. Neku held out his arm, and the two shared a handshake. Beat then noticed that his sister was missing.

"Have either one of ya seen my sis?"

Neku and Eri shook their heads.

"Then I gotta go find her! She's out there somewhere!"

Neku then held him back.

"Easy there, Beat. Your sister will be fine, and she should know to come here first. Let's just wait for a little while."

Beat took a deep breath, and he sat down.

"So 'Phones, what 'bout pacts?"

Eri looked up.

"Pacts?"

Neku sat down.

"Yes, pacts. In this game, Players have to fight monsters called 'Noise'. However, we can't fight them by ourselves. We have to find partners, and partners have pacts."

"Ok...but what are we going to do about it?"

"Well, I'll make one with Shiki when she gets here, and you should make one with Beat."

Beat gave him a weird look.

"What! I'ma gonna make one with Rhyme! What's wrong with you!"

Neku laughed.

"No offense Beat, but I don't think that's going to happen."

"Why?"

"Because she will probably form one with Joshua."

"Why would she form one wit Prissy Boy?"

Neku smacked himself in the face. How can one person be so oblivious?

"I'm not going to answer that. She can when she gets here."

Beat got angry, stood up, and grabbed Neku's shirt, lifting him up.

"Tell me now!"

"Excuse me! Hands off my boyfriend!"

They looked towards the Scramble, and they saw Shiki. Neku was overjoyed, and he pulled Beat's hands away.

"Shiki!"

He ran up and embraced her. She looked into his eyes, and she kissed him. No one else said anything about it, for they knew that the two lovers needed to hold each other after the ordeal of death.

Without a word, the blinding light of a pact flooded over them. Eri had no idea what happened, while Beat just looked away.

"Would someone tell me what just happened?"

Neku released Shiki, and he sat down on the bench.

"We just made a pact. We should be able to fight the Noise now."

"And you did that with a...kiss?"

"I guess it happened non-verbally this time. We just had to accept a pact with words before."

"Oh, ok."

Beat then looked at Shiki.

"Did ya see Prissy Boy or my sis on your way here?"

Shiki thought about it.

"...Nope. I guess they were farther away than us."

"You wouldn't be talking about us, would you?"

Everybody looked over towards the Scramble, and Joshua was standing there with Rhyme. Beat stood up and ran over to her.

"Sis!"

He hugged her tight. Joshua simply walked over to a bench and sat down.

"You would not believe all the Noise we ran into! It was complete madness out there!"

He then noticed Eri looking at him as if she were studying him.

"Yes?"

"Neku told me about you and your relationship with this Game."

Joshua looked at Neku and laughed.

"Did he now? Good. That saves me a long explanation."

Joshua sat back.

"He also told me that you killed him."

"True, all true. However, I don't think I'll do that again."

Beat then remembered something.

"Rhyme, Neku said somethin' 'bout you wantin' ta make a pact wit Prissy. Is that true?"

She looked at Joshua. The gig was up.

"I've...already made a pact with him."

Everybody was silent. Beat released her, and he sat down.

"Why? Why wouldn't ya wanna make a pact wit me?"

She sat down next to him, and she took a deep breath.

"Beat, if I tell you why, you have to promise to stay calm and not to get angry, ok?"

He was silent.

"For me...please?"

He looked into her eyes, and he relented.

"...Fine."

She took another deep breath, and she prepared for the inevitable.

"Beat...Joshua and I are...well...dating."

The look on his face was almost indescribable, but the closest thing Rhyme could think of was a mixture of horror, surprise, anguish, and rage. When he stood up, she got really nervous.

"Now Beat, you promised to stay calm."

The angry boarder then grabbed Joshua much like he grabbed Neku earlier, totally enraging Rhyme.

"**DAISUKENOJO! PUT HIM DOWN RIGHT NOW!**"

Beat immediately dropped Joshua out of sheer surprise. She NEVER got angry.

"Now, you will leave him alone! You said that you wouldn't get angry! Why should I trust you if you break your own promises!"

"Rhyme...I-"

"Save it! I don't want to hear it!"

He sat back down, broken on the inside.

"I'm sorry Rhyme. It's just that...findin' out like this...bugged me."

She calmed down, and she sat next to him.

"I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would be like this."

"Why Prissy Boy though? I don't trust him at all!"

"I do. He's not all bad once you get to know him."

Joshua walked over to Beat.

"Look Beat, I'm sorry that you had to find out like this. I just want you to know that I will treat Raimu with respect and I will never hurt her or allow anything else to hurt her. Can we just put this all behind us?"

Beat looked up at him, and he stood up.

"For her sake, fine. But if you ever hurt her..."

Beat then whispered something into Joshua's ear. Judging from the look on his face, Rhyme could tell that it was massively unpleasant to even think about.

"Ok?"

"Ok."

The two then shook hands, and everybody calmed down. Eri, however, raised her hand.

"Um, excuse me. I still need a pact-thingie."

Neku stood up.

"Right. Beat, will you make a pact with her?"

He looked at Rhyme, then at Eri.

"Sure."

He then walked over to her, and the brilliant light returned, signifying their pact. Neku then looked towards the 104 building.

"Ok guys, before we go over there, I need to know if everybody still remembers their psychs."

Shiki pulled out Mr. Mew, Beat grabbed his skateboard, Joshua took out his phone, and Neku held up his Pins.

The orange-headed emo then realized that he didn't know what Rhyme's psych was, and Eri didn't even have one yet.

"Uh...Rhyme? What is your psych? I never found out the last time we were here."

She reached inside of her shirt, and she pulled out her necklace.

"I have the use of a small range of Pins. All of the ones I can use are non-physical attacks or healing Pins. However, my necklace amplifies their power, so it makes up for my lack of Pin diversity."

Eri was confused again. All of this was going over her head, and the poor girl was getting a headache.

"What's a 'Psych'?"

Joshua decided to answer.

"To put it simply, it's an object that you can use to fight Noise. Some people, like Shiki and Beat, use cherished objects, like Mr. Mew or a skateboard, to attack. Others, like Neku and Raimu, use regular Pins to attack. Everyone is different in this. I myself use my cell phone."

"So...what is mine?"

"I have a way to find out."

He turned towards Neku.

"Neku, hand me a Pin."

Neku nodded, and he handed the former Composer one of his Lightning Rooks. Joshua gave it to Eri.

"Now, hold it out, and tell me if you feel anything."

She did, but she didn't feel anything.

"Nope. Nothing."

Joshua took the Pin back and gave it to Neku. He then noticed something on her shirt.

"Do you recognize this Pin, Eri dear?"

Eri looked down. On her chest, a strange Pin was pinned to her shirt.

"...No, I don't. I've never even seen this thing before."

Joshua smirked. He then turned around, and he grabbed Mr. Mew from Shiki.

"Hey Joshua! Give him back!"

Joshua ignored her, and he looked on the stuffed cat's back. Pinned to it was a smaller version of the same Pin. The only other difference was that Mr. Mew's pin had a different color scheme.

"It's just as I thought."

"What?"

"Your stuffed animal is under the control of Groove Pawn (See A/N below)."

"Groove Pawn...?"

"Yes, Groove Pawn. It's this Pin here. It allows the user to control whatever it's pinned to with their mind."

Shiki took her Psych back, and she examined it closely.

"Huh. I never noticed that before."

"She has a similar Pin on her shirt, which means that she can use her clothing as a weapon."

Everybody was quiet.

"I guess this calls for another test."

He then turned towards Beat.

"You and your partner need to fight some Noise. Nothing big, but we need to see if I'm right."

Beat nodded. He then took out his Player Pin, motioned everybody to step back, and Scanned the area. Soon enough, he found some Frog Noise, and he and his partner entered the battle.

* * *

Eri was immediately surprised that all of her friends disappeared. However, unlike the others, she could still see Beat.

"Beat! Where are the others?"

"They didn't join this battle, but it's fine. We can take these guys!"

She looked over, and two Dixiefrogs were hopping in front of her. One jumped at her, but Beat knocked it away.

"Stay awake there! I can't do this alone!"

"I don't even know what to do!"

"Try thinkin' 'bout using your clothes as a weapon!"

She nodded. Eri then closed her eyes, and she imagined a sword.

Suddenly, her bracelet morphed into a short sword! She opened her eyes, and she was overjoyed.

"Beat! It works!"

However, more Dixiefrogs were attacking him.

"Tha's great, but I could use a little help!"

"Ok!"

She ran up, and she sliced through two Frogs, instantly Erasing them.

"Awesome! Hey Beat, I-"

She was cut off by a Frog bouncing off of her back, hurting her.

"Ouch! Beat, help me out!"

The skater then jumped in front of her, and smashed the offending Frog in the face with his board, baseball-bat style, Erasing it.

"Can you do anything else? Think of...armor, or something."

Eri nodded, and she closed her eyes again. Suddenly, her clothes hardened and morphed into light, thin armor, and her other bracelet turned into a shield. She smirked, and the fashionista barreled into a group of Frogs, wiping them all out in one slice. She then noticed another one hopping behind her, and she turned around and bashed it with her new shield as it tried to jump on her.

That only left one Frog, which was summarily Erased by Beat.

Then, light filled their vision, and they were back with their friends.

* * *

The other four Players were sitting on the benches, waiting for the fighting to end. When Beat and Eri reappeared, Joshua was the first one to get up.

"So, was I right?"

Eri nodded.

"Yeah! I imagined a sword, a shield, and some armor, and my clothes turned into them!"

"I thought I was right. I saw a Pin like the one on your shirt several years ago, but I forgot what it did until now. It's called Superstar Guard."

He took out his phone, and started searching some old files.

"If I'm not mistaken, you also can create other weapons and armor, like heavier armor and some types of firearms."

Neku sat up.

"Firearms? You mean guns? Aren't they illegal in Japan?"

Joshua smirked.

"They are, but not in the UG. Don't you remember getting shot by me before...twice?"

Neku sat back down. He hated remembering that.

Joshua then looked at his phone's clock, and he discovered that they were 10 minutes away from the deadline.

"I hate to do this, but it seems like we must hurry to 104. We only have 10 minutes left."

The others nodded, and they ran towards the Scramble Crossing.

Once they got there, they were all relieved to see their timers disappear. However, their relief soon wore off when 7 figures landed in front of them.

"Greetings hectopascals!"

Minamimoto was dressed as he was before, though the black tribal tattoos that signified his Taboo status seemed to have grown. He was surrounded by 5 scary looking Reapers.

"It seems like you 000's got here in 1 piece, so I won't subtract you today. However, my Game is going to be so zetta difficult this week, so I won't need to."

He motioned towards his soldiers.

"You will have to fight my lieutenants, 1 a day, until you either die or defeat them all. Then you get to fight me! Good luck, yoctograms!"

With that, the insane mathematician and his minions vanished, and before the group could say anything, they fell asleep.

* * *

And there it is, Chapter 2! You guys have to tell me if you like this length or not.

Also, are you guys listening to this music? It's awesome, and listen ahead in the album to get some clues on how things are going to go.

One last thing: Groove Pawn is the OFFICIAL CANON reason Mr. Mew can fight. It's in the Japanese instruction manual for the game. Beat's skateboard is powered by a Pin called Respect. Rhyme and Eri's Psychs, however, are of my own invention.

Thanks to Peppurrmint for beta-ing this, and a shout-out for my two reviewers, Xernuht and BlazikenGirl100, for reviewing my first chapter.

Please read and review!


	3. Week 6, Day 2: Kids With Guns

NOTE: I changed one fact in the last 2 chapters. Now, there are only 5 henchmen instead of 6. They are 3 characters made by others, 1 made by me, and one made by my twin brother. To those of you whose characters aren't in here, I'm sorry, but I only could fit so many characters in here, and the one's I picked worked perfectly with the story.

Also, if anybody is wondering, I'll tell you who each OC belongs to at the end of this chapter.

One last thing: If anybody here read "The Fourth Week", Neku's pins have changed. Not much, mind you, but here they are: 2 Lightning Rooks, 1 Her Royal Highness, 1 Black Saturn, 1 Pegaso Pin, and a Peace Full. Rhyme uses a Peace Full, a Blizzard Cool, a Pamper Me Tether. A Network Spider, and Big Bang/Big Crunch.

I don't own TWEWY, "Kids With Guns", or the Gorillaz. Those belts/zippers-loving guys and gals at Squeenix and those awesome British dudes Damon and Jamie own them.

* * *

**WEEK 6, DAY 2: KIDS WITH GUNS**

_Kids with guns  
Kids with guns  
Taking over  
But it won't be long  
They're mesmerized  
Skeletons  
Kids with guns  
Kids with guns  
Easy does it, easy does it, they got something to say no to_

_Drinking out (is she real, is she)  
Pacifier (is she real, is she)  
Vitamin souls (is she real, is she)  
The street desire (is she real, is she)  
Doesn't make sense to (is she real, is she)  
But it won't be long (is she real, is she)  
Kids with guns  
Kids with guns  
Easy does it, easy does it, they got something to say no to_

_And they're turning us into monsters  
Turning us into fire  
Turning us into monsters  
It's all desire  
It's all desire  
It's all desire_

_Drinking out  
Pacifier  
Sinking soul  
There you are  
Doesn't make side to  
But it won't be long  
Cause kids with guns  
Kids with guns  
Easy does it, easy does it, they got something to say no to_

_And they're turning us into monsters  
Turning us into fire  
Turning us into monsters  
It's all desire  
It's all desire  
It's all desire_

_Is she, is she real, is she  
Is she real, is she (it's real)  
Is she, is she real, is she  
Is she real, is she (it's real)_

_Is she is she real_

Deep below the city, in what looked much like the sewers, six people were lazing about in the room known as the Dead God's Pad.

Minamimoto was sitting on one of the couches, relaxing before the day's events. He had a brunette-haired woman sitting next to him, comfortable against his arm. On the other side of the room, the dark loner took up the whole other couch, music blaring through his headphones as he was trying to sleep.

Meanwhile, a bubbly tan girl with long pink pigtails was playing table soccer against a tall, muscular man with curly hair. She was losing badly, and she was starting to get angry.

"Why can't I ever win this stupid game?"

At this, another large, muscular guy came up from under the bar in the back of the room. He grabbed a soda from the mini-fridge under the counter, and he took a few long sips before smirking at the angry girl.

"Maybe it's because you suck at it. You always lose, yet you always want to play."

"Shut up Kyo! No one asked you!"

At this, she lost another point, effectively making her lose the game. She let out a yell, and she pushed the table over on it's side. Her opponent shook his head.

"Seriously Kokoro, you need to have better control over your emotions than that. No wonder you always lose."

"You shut up too, Daichi! I don't wanna hear it!"

Minamimoto was getting a headache. His minions would not stop fighting.

"SHUT UP! You people are so zetta annoying!"

The loner opened one eye, and he shut off his music.

"I'll say. I can't hear my music over you idiots."

Kyo smiled.

"You and your music, brother. You really don't care about anything else, do you?"

"What can I say? It relaxes me, unlike SOME people here. Not mentioning any names...Kokoro."

The girl then angrily walked over to him.

"Gee, I'm SOOOO SORRY that I annoy you, Takashi Takakura. Then again, everybody annoys you!"

"Aww, you're just angry that you're little 'hypnotism' trick doesn't work on me."

"I still say that you're gay!"

"And I'm still telling you that I'm not, heh."

Minamimoto then punched the armrest on his couch loudly, shutting everybody up.

"ENOUGH! If you are all done being factoring hectopascals, I want to discuss the plan for today!"

Everybody sat down. Takashi begrudgingly gave up part of the sofa so his brother could sit next to him.

"Now, we will be sticking to the plan for today. We will give them all day to find and fight one of you. If you beat them, your reward will be zetta sweet. If not...then I won't be seeing you."

He cleared his throat.

"Now then...Kokoro, you're up for today."

"But, Mr. Minamimoto, I-"

"No 'buts'! You're up first, and it'll give me a chance to see what they're made of, as well as to see what help those yoctograms get. I need my calculations."

"Then why are you sending me out first?"

"Your hypnotic powers will test their pacts. That data is zetta crucial."

She looked sad, but she stood up and walked out the door. The others left as well, as they had preparations to make. This left Minamimoto and his girlfriend.

"Soon Noriko, the UG will be all ours!"

"Yes...Sho."

She put on a happy face, but deep down, she had serious doubts. They weren't just about the Game.

* * *

Neku awoke abruptly, the sounds of people giving him an instant headache. He would never get used to waking up this way.

Standing up and looking around, he could see that they were in Miyashita Park. He could also see the others waking up as well.

The group then walked over to each other, and they each got a text message:

_ATTENTION 000'S: DEFEAT THE HAPPY VIXEN._

_YOU HAVE 720 MINUTES._

_FAIL AND FACE ERASURE._

The timer then came, and everybody cringed in pain.

Joshua decided to talk first when the pain wore off.

"So, we have 12 hours. I have an idea, since we are here in Miyashita Park: Why don't we go see Mr. H? He might be able to help us out, as well as give us an idea of what happened."

Everyone nodded, but Eri was confused.

"Mr. H? Are you talking about that barista guy on Cat Street?"

Joshua nodded.

"Yes. It's crucial that we talk to him."

Eri shrugged.

"Ok, but someone better explain."

"I'll have Mr. H do it when we get there. Come on. Let's go."

* * *

When they got to WildKat, they noticed that there weren't any customers...as usual. Mr. H was sitting behind the counter, drying a glass with his towel.

"Ah. It's about time you guys showed up."

Joshua walked up and shook his hand.

"It's good to see you too, Sanae. We need some information, as well as a tuner for my cell."

"Info I got, but the tuner will take some time."

"Ok. Just bring out some coffee for my friends and I, and we'll talk."

Mr. H. nodded, and he went to go get the coffee. Neku then turned towards Joshua.

"Good idea with that tuner. I have no idea where to find this 'Happy Vixen'."

"Agreed. I wonder if he can do it to all of our phones."

"I can, if you give me an hour."

They all looked up to see Mr. H. passing out coffees to everyone. He then sat down next to them. Joshua decided to speak up.

"So Sanae, what's going on in the UG? It was fine when I left it, and now it's absolute chaos out there."

"Well, without an official Composer, the Reapers couldn't coordinate their defenses to fight Pi-Face when he and his lackeys attacked. Many were Erased in the initial fighting, and the rest remain in hiding."

"Where are they?"

"Pork City. The place is locked up tight with a wall that makes that barrier to the Shibuya River look like child's play. Minamimoto can't get in there. I made sure of it."

"Excellent. We need to go see them first to coordinate an attack. And reinforcements we can get would be incredibly helpful."

"Then you'll need this Keypin. It'll get you in, but you have to make sure that you don't lose it. If Minamimoto gets a hold of it he can destroy the remaining Reapers and completely take over Shibuya's UG."

He then pulled out a Pin. It looked like the Golden Keypin from before, but it had a more intricate design on it. Joshua grabbed it and pocketed it.

Eri was completely confused.

"I'm sorry, can anybody explain all of this?"

Mr. H. nodded.

"Well, since you're new to the UG, I'll explain. You see, after Neku and Joshua here left the UG a week ago, Minamimoto, who I bet you've seen by now, attacked the Reapers, the citizens of the UG. I tried to help them out as best as I could, but nothing worked. These guys...they had some crazy powers. Eventually, we had to retreat. The Reapers ended up at Pork City, as I mentioned, and I put up a 'wall' to protect them. I have something similar around my shop here, but Players can get through. I then did some research on his henchmen, and I found out that they are former Reapers."

Rhyme sat up.

"Former Reapers? I thought that when you were Erased, you were gone for good unless your soul was bound to a Pin immediately."

"That's normally the case, but Pi-Face must have used some crazy-powerful Taboo Refinery Sigil. They all had Taboo Noise tats on them."

Joshua was intrigued.

"I get it now. I thought some of those guys looked familiar."

Neku turned to Joshua.

"You...know them?"

"Yes. In fact, I was the one who Erased most of them. Most of them were power-hungry, so I destroyed them before they could try to dethrone me."

"So, what your saying is that Pi-Face brought an army of powerful and ambitious ex-Reapers back from the dead to fight us and take over the UG?"

"That's the gist of it."

Neku sat back in his seat. This was just great. More crazy plots involving him and his friends. He knew for a fact, if it wasn't clear to him before, that he hated the UG with a fiery passion. Shiki scooted her chair over and put her arm around him. He sighed, and he relaxed into her arm.

Eri, however, was taking this all in, and she noticed one thing that nobody answered.

"Uh, I just have one question. How are you so sure that your 'wall' will be able to stand up to these guys if they find out where the Reapers are? I mean, you say that they are incredibly powerful, and that they beat you once before, so how are you sure that it's going to work?"

"That's a good question. You see, even though the events of the last few weeks have...compromised my position a little bit, I am still powerful enough to hold them off. I am an Angel, after all."

Everyone but Joshua and Rhyme was silent. Beat, however, broke said silence.

"An Angel? Like...wings and all, dude?"

"Yep, though that's beside the point. I have enough power to hold them off, but not enough to beat them."

Mr. H took a sip of his coffee. A new subject was needed.

"So Joshua, do you have any of your previous powers back?"

"No. I have my most basic powers, but nothing else."

"Sorry to hear that. If you were back to full strength, we could easily crush Minamimoto."

"...You still have connections to the HG, don't you Sanae?"

"Um...somewhat. I have contacts, but nothing else really. Everything went when I became a Fallen Angel."

"Do you think you could get a hold of the High Angels for me?"

"What good would that do?"

"You could inform them about our current situation. They probably don't have any informants down here right now, and you could ask them if I can have my powers back on a temporary basis to fight Minamimoto."

"...All right, but don't get your hopes up. They are notoriously stubborn."

"I won't. I just hope they realize the gravity of the situation."

More silence ensued for a few moments. It was rather awkward, and no one kept eye contact. However, soon enough was enough.

"Now, about those tuners..."

* * *

About an hour later, the group was headed towards Pork City. There were some Noise on the way, but no signs of the "Happy Vixen". Their tuners had several "pings", but some business had to be taken care of first.

When they arrived at the building, Joshua used the Keypin to get inside. In front of the elevator doors were two Reapers standing guard. They tensed and drew their weapons, but Joshua showed them the Keypin, and they let Neku's group pass.

Once they got to the rooftop, they were stunned. Roughly twenty Reapers were sitting in various places, about half of whom were laying on mats injured. In the center of it all, Kariya was sitting with some other high-ranking Harriers, discussing battle plans. Uzuki was going around helping the wounded where she could. Everyone looked crestfallen.

Immediately, they were noticed by Kariya, who smirked.

"Look what the cat dragged in. _The_ C.A.T, I presume."

Neku and Joshua sat down next to him, while the others had a look around. Joshua spoke up.

"Yes, he was the one who gave us this Keypin. He certainly wasn't lying about the state of things around here."

"Yeah. We took heavy losses on the first day of the attack. Eventually, about half of the Reapers joined together, and Sanae helped us set up this base."

"What kind of numbers do we have left?"

"It's not good. I'd say...about a quarter of our Reapers left. At this rate, our best bet is to stay here for the time being."

Kariya took out a lollypop (his favorite flavor: bean paste), and began sucking on it. It relieved stress, and he had a lot of stress right now.

"So, what brings you guys here to the UG?"

Neku coughed, and then he decided to speak.

"Pi-Face got us. Now, we're Players again."

"Ooh, that sucks. Luckily for you, we're not after you this time."

"Speaking of which, can you help us?"

"What do you need? We might not be in any position to help you right now."

"Just some backup and some help with the missions we get."

"What's today's mission?"

Neku stood up.

"Find the "Happy Vixen" and defeat whoever it is."

Kariya thought for a second, and a thought came to him.

"Well, I know which one of Pi-Face's freaks that one is, assuming that this IS one of his freaks. She's got big, pink pigtails and tan skin. She's pretty bubbly, but she's got an angry streak as bad as Uzuki. However, don't underestimate her."

"Why?"

"She took out an entire Reaper unit with only her voice. She hypnotized an entire unit, and forced them to Erase each other. The only surviving Harrier was then forced by her to kill himself."

Neku then heard Joshua do something un-Joshua-like: curse under his breath.

"I know this one. She was a brat who wanted her way, and since I wouldn't give her what she wanted, she tried to defeat me. However, she was stopped by some high-ranking Harriers, and she was Erased."

Kariya laughed.

"So, how did she get beaten?"

"Her powers only work on men. She hypnotizes them into doing what she wants. However, unfortunately for her, her destroyers were women. Without her voice, she was weaponless and summarily Erased."

Neku facepalmed.

"So, what you're saying is that we will probably be hypnotized while fighting her, and we will probably turn on our own teammates and each other?"

"More than likely."

"Dammit."

Neku then put his head down, deep in thought. It was times like these when he wished that he didn't drop his signature headphones on some random sidewalk. Music helped him think. Kariya yawned.

"Sooo...what's new?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were sitting around, discussing the situation when Uzuki walked over to them.

"Mind if I sit with you guys?"

Rhyme scooted over, and patted the spot next to her. Uzuki sat down.

"As you can see, it's a mess here."

Shiki nodded.

"I'll say. It must've been one heck of a battle to hurt this many people."

"That's not the half of it. These are only a quarter of who we used to have. Minamimoto and his gang were complete monsters. They ripped through Reaper units like they were nothing. It was absolute chaos."

Rhyme looked around at all the injured.

"This is awful."

"Yes it is. Believe it or not, these are the lucky ones. Many of the initial injured died from some kind of poison that one of the attackers used. It was a slow and painful death, and almost as painful to watch."

Everybody looked down in sorrow. Shiki was almost in tears. Eri held her. Not a word was spoken.

* * *

A short time later, the group assembled on the first floor, and they were getting ready to start the mission. Joshua and Kariya were making last minute details for the plan.

"So, you'll send out a squad to help us look for this girl today, right?"

"Yes. Uzuki has been itching to get some revenge on these people, so I'll leave leading the unit to her."

"Ok. Have them search the East while we search the West. Comb inwards towards 104."

Kariya nodded. Joshua joined the others, and they headed out.

Little did they know, they were being watched.

* * *

Sorry that took so long. I've been so...stressed lately, and I couldn't get in the right mood to write.

The next chapter should be done in a few weeks. I'm not promising anything though, so bear with me if I'm late.

As for the list I mentioned earlier, here it is:

-Daichi-Xernuht

-Kokoro-WaterAngel-Alyssa

-Noriko-BlazikenGirl100

-Takashi-Mine

-Kyo-My bro's

Thanks to Erikathiefprincess, Xernuht, BlazikenGirl100, and The Ture Keyblade Master for the reviews, and to Peppurrmint for betaing!


End file.
